Forgotten Are The Old Days
by STREETFIRE
Summary: This is about how I think there 7th year should have been like.Read Review and enjoy!A Draco Hermione story.Till death do they part?
1. prolong

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the harry potter charicters or familes.I really don't like repeating this but for you i will.

This is a story about Hermione and Draco so please don't read enless you like them.

prologe

I'm worred but no one want's to hear a teenager's problems.So few peaple realise how little they actually listen to you.They always say they will be there to listen when you need them but they never really are.I miss the old days when we were younger and mum or dad would fix all your problems.But those days are gone and you have to reli on yourself now.This is my 6th year at hogwarts.I wonder what problems this year will hold.I don't whant there two be any problems this year.T.

This is really the begging of a great school year.After all I'm now head girl.I wonder who the head boy will be.We have our own personal room's common room and bathroom.Well I will miss Ron Ginny and Harry.I swear this is the end of the world.time to get on with life and stop trying to please other's.


	2. Chapter 1 a love destine to fall

Chapter 2- A love destine to fall

After Hermione left Ron got to talking with Harry and Ginny. "you no if it's malfoy I'm forbidding her to talk to him. Have you heard about the muggle studies class we have to take this year"Ron began the conversation. "yea I heard we have to ask a girl to marry us and they can't say no. So who are you going to ask" Harry asked Ron. "I'm not sure we have to ask from the other class" Ron answered.Meanwhile...

Hermione walked in to find a very annoyed Malfoy glaring at her. "you filthy mudblood how the heck did you become a perfect" Malfoy hollered at her. "well your lucky I can't hex you for calling me that Malfoy" Hermione spat his last name out with venom dripped in it. Hermione sat down and pulled out a book while she waited for angle the head train witch to arive. "you are the biggest bookworm mudblood. and did you know about the muggle studies project we have to do granger. If you and weasle sighned up then I'm glad because Nackon picks who's are partner..."Malfoy began. "Now sorry I'm late. Got to get you to situated. Now you to will be doing all partner work together. Do you understand me Malfoy."Angle baegan her speach. "you will also share a suit you should already no. Now you're password is friends are we. Got that well now you can go back to you're friends" Angle finished her speach.

Hermione walked out leaving a fuming Malfoy behind.When Hermione got back to her seat Harry, Ginny, and Ron all wanted to know every detail of her meeting. As Hermione got to the end Ron was mad as hell at Malfoy. "you're not seriesly going to share a common room are you. If he so much as lays a hand on you I swear I'll hex him all the way back to diagon ally" Ron screamed. "Ron calm down I'll be fine" Hermione reasured Ron.

**After they arrived at hogwart's**


	3. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE SORRY NO MORE UNTILL YOU START REVIEWING**


	4. Chapter 2 a new source of comfert

**Chapter 3 a new source of comfert!**

**"This is it. Ronald Wesley. Hermione isn't coming back you prat" Ginny hollered at Ron.**

**"It's not my fault Im jealse of her" Ron muttered.**

**"Well I'm going to see if mione is ok. Ginny coming with me?" Harry asked.**

**"sure" Ginny replied.**

**As they walked off Ron muttered " stupid git i bet she likes malfoy"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey mione" Ginny said as she entered the heads room.**

**"Hey Gin what up" Hermione asked. Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down. "DO you think I made the right desicion. Dumping Ron I mean."**

**"You know this is really hard to say but yeah I do think you made the right desicion dumping him because he was acting like a spioled two year old who dosn't want to share" Ginny said.**

**"Yeah but I wonder if he even cares."**

**"Who are you two taking about. I bet it was weasley not you weasslette I mean boy wonder over there trying to hear thro the door."Draco said interupting there gab feast.**

**"Ronald Weasley" Ginny hollered sounding just like Mrs. Weasley. "How dare you come here you go march right back to Griffindore commone room. Good-bye Mione. Now let's go" Ginny said not giving Ron a chance to speak.wow now Ginny really is a lot like Mrs. Weasley Hermione thought.**

**Hermione walked over to the large bookcase and grabed Muggle's the new technology and sat down and began to read.**

**"what not even a hello" Malfoy Sneered.**

**That was when Hermione lost all self-controle and broke down crying.**

**"Granger what the hell is it" Draco said. No matter how much it hurt's to admitte this he couldn't stand to see her cry.**

**"Well there is the fact that I just broke up with Ron..." Hermione began. "what the hell Am I telling you for." Hermione went to get up but Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.**

**"Now tell me why you broke up with weasle" Draco said.**

**Hermione began at the time she first started dating him to up till the present.**

**"Wow. Now I really fell like killing weasle. You ok Hermione." Draco asked.**

**"You called me Hermione. Why...Draco " Hermione asked.**

**"oh no real reason." Draco said.**

**"well good-night Draco." Hermione said standing up and smiled at him and walked into her room. Hermione walked over to her bed and pulled out her diary.****Dear Diary I think I might be falling for Malfoy. Today when I started crying Draco helped me. I know it can never be but I can Hope. End of Entrie.**

**Pro**

**1. Draco is really cute.**

**2. I like him.**

**3. he's a good listener.**

**4. I think he like's me**

**Con**

**1. Harry would kill me **

**2. Ron would kill mr**

**3. He probuble hates me**

**End of Day Reflection's**


	5. Chapter 3 forteen

**Hey sorry for the wait! (Smile's happily) well here you go.**

**Thank's for all the review's I love you guy's.**

**Chapter 5 Forgive and forget?**

**"Hermione!" Ron yelled running down the hall toward Hermione.**

**"What do you want Ronald Weasley" Hermione snapped. She was in a very bad mood for almost being late to herbiology this morning after not getting any sleep last night.**

**"I just wanted to appalagize about yesterday mione. forgivin" Ron asked holding out his hand for Hermione to take. Hermione grabbed it.**

**Hermione said "Forgivin but we are still over Ron we will never I repeate never be together agian. Got it"**

**"Yes mione." Ron said like a sullen child. As they begin to walk to the great hall they don't notice Draco coming up behind them. **

**"Well good-afternoon Hermione Weasle" Draco said as he caught up to them.**

**"wow you to are on a first name basis now. Mabye we can all be friend's" Ron said stopping but they just kept walking.**

**"Only in you're sick twisted dreams weasle" Draco sneered. Then leaned over and wispered somthing in Hermione's ear. Hermione slapped his arm and giggled.**

**"well this is just great" Ron muttered.**

**"Harry! How was you're morning " Hermione said as she sat next to ginny and began gathering food for lunch. Suddenly she turned around and smiled at Malfoy.**

**"who got her talking, Malfoy" Harry wispered to Ginny. Hermione stood up and walked off to class.**

**" Class you will be married for a whole school year. Now Male's you will ask a girl from the oppisite house to marry you." Mr. Kirstan said. Hermione was to busy staring at Malfoy to hear Ron telling her this was bull shit.**

**"Class Females can't say know ready go" Mr. Kirstan finished.**

**Draco walked calmly twards Hermione. "Granger will you Marry me" Draco asked without a hint of kindness.**

**" Well of course I will marry you Malfoy" Hermione said slipping the ring on her finger. The ring was gold with black symble in the middle of it. The symble was of Malfoy's birth symble with his faviorte animal.**

**"Now please sit with you're partner. I will walk around and get name's then you may leave. Tonight bring bag's with you to supper and you will go everywhere together. Ahh Head of house's are together so You may stay there instead" Mr. Kirstan finished his speach.**

**"Yea so now we get to be together every minute of the day" Draco wispered in her ear as they began twared's there room's.**

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Hermione screamed as she entered the head dorm's. **

**"What is it Hermione" Draco said running in after her and saw the seperating wall was gone and there was only one bed.**

**" I have to sleep with you for a whole school" Hermione sobbed.**

**"Don't worry I am much better then weasley" Draco said trying to cheer her up.**

**"What how would you Know? Are you Gay? I mean I'm still a virgan and you are talking about SEX" Hermione said.**

**"I wouldn't Know No I'm not gay and you are still a vigan" Draco said answering her questions and adding one of his own. **

**"Yea I am" Hermione said right before Draco's lip's crushed her's.**

**"Well we will just have to fix this won't we Love"Draco wispered aginst her lip's.**

**"Mmmmm" Was Hermione's reple.**


	6. Chapter 4 a little late?

**Hey sorry for the wait! (Smile's happily) well here you go.**

**Thank's for all the review's I love you guy's.**

**Chapter 5 Forgive and forget?**

**"Hermione!" Ron yelled running down the hall toward Hermione.**

**"What do you want Ronald Weasley" Hermione snapped. She was in a very bad mood for almost being late to herbiology this morning after not getting any sleep last night.**

**"I just wanted to appalagize about yesterday mione. forgivin" Ron asked holding out his hand for Hermione to take. Hermione grabbed it.**

**Hermione said "Forgivin but we are still over Ron we will never I repeate never be together agian. Got it"**

**"Yes mione." Ron said like a sullen child. As they begin to walk to the great hall they don't notice Draco coming up behind them. **

**"Well good-afternoon Hermione Weasle" Draco said as he caught up to them.**

**"wow you to are on a first name basis now. Mabye we can all be friend's" Ron said stopping but they just kept walking.**

**"Only in you're sick twisted dreams weasle" Draco sneered. Then leaned over and wispered somthing in Hermione's ear. Hermione slapped his arm and giggled.**

**"well this is just great" Ron muttered.**

**"Harry! How was you're morning " Hermione said as she sat next to ginny and began gathering food for lunch. Suddenly she turned around and smiled at Malfoy.**

**"who got her talking, Malfoy" Harry wispered to Ginny. Hermione stood up and walked off to class.**

**" Class you will be married for a whole school year. Now Male's you will ask a girl from the oppisite house to marry you." Mr. Kirstan said. Hermione was to busy staring at Malfoy to hear Ron telling her this was bull shit.**

**"Class Females can't say know ready go" Mr. Kirstan finished.**

**Draco walked calmly twards Hermione. "Granger will you Marry me" Draco asked without a hint of kindness.**

**" Well of course I will marry you Malfoy" Hermione said slipping the ring on her finger. The ring was gold with black symble in the middle of it. The symble was of Malfoy's birth symble with his faviorte animal.**

**"Now please sit with you're partner. I will walk around and get name's then you may leave. Tonight bring bag's with you to supper and you will go everywhere together. Ahh Head of house's are together so You may stay there instead" Mr. Kirstan finished his speach.**

**"Yea so now we get to be together every minute of the day" Draco wispered in her ear as they began twared's there room's.**

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Hermione screamed as she entered the head dorm's. **

**"What is it Hermione" Draco said running in after her and saw the seperating wall was gone and there was only one bed.**

**" I have to sleep with you for a whole school" Hermione sobbed.**

**"Don't worry I am much better then weasley" Draco said trying to cheer her up.**

**"What how would you Know? Are you Gay? I mean I'm still a virgan and you are talking about SEX" Hermione said.**

**"I wouldn't Know No I'm not gay and you are still a vigan" Draco said answering her questions and adding one of his own. **

**"Yea I am" Hermione said right before Draco's lip's crushed her's.**

**"Well we will just have to fix this won't we Love"Draco wispered aginst her lip's.**

**"Mmmmm" Was Hermione's reple.**

**In the morning...**

**" Draco get up It's time for muggle studie's" Hermione said.**

**" Hermiiiiiiiione" Draco wined ackting like a baby.**

**" No Draco we don't have time for this" Hermione said grabbing his hand and dragging him out. Somtime Hermione had got both her and his book's. **

**To Be Cont...**


	7. Chapter 5 camping?

**Sorry about the wait. The room we have the computer in is freezing. So I've been writing long hand not to metion school is giving us a lot of homwork right now.**

**Disclaimer- The only thing I own here is the plot nothing more.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Wait you are not supposed to be alone"Proffeser yelled after us as we scattered into the woods.

Hermione began to climb a tree when she fell. Hermione not aware of the wolf's watching her tryed agian but fell. Not wanting to get up she just layed there. The wolf's took this as a symble of defeate began to advance on her. One wolf pounced on her and she screamed.

Draco having decieded to go to the fall's he and Hermione walked by when they arrived heard a scream. He turned then it was louded. He reconized that voice it was Hermione. Wondering what was going on he ran towared the sound just to she a bloody uncoinces Hermione laying on the ground with to wolf's on top of her.

"Don't move or she die's"one of the wolf's said"you see I like you and I want you for my own. So leave her hear with them and become mine"It was a girl he could tell. All of a sudden a blinding light hit the wolf's one Hermione killing them.

"You alright"Parkinson yelled down to him.

"Yea I guess so"Draco hollered back. He ran towared Hermione when the last wolf got in his way. It started to change. The skin bubbled and suddenly a bright light hit him. He fell backword's.

"Well know who is domiant soon. By the way my name is Startail lavender"Startail yelled jumping high in the air landing directlly on Hermione."Let's see if you can survive without her"Then right before her jaws could clamp on Hermione's throat pansy shot a spell knocking her off.

"Draco love are you ok"Pansy asked worried about there engagment forced on draco by his father.

"Yea just shut up parkison"Draco muttered.


End file.
